


In and Under

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin likes Brian's shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Under

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I'd seen eleven eps of the show. Jenn asked for fic, Austria decided to put forth an initiative for more Hot Naked Shower Sex, and I re-read Te's This Part. The following was the result of that combination of factors. Looked over by Jenn and Shayla, who also gave title suggestions. For Eliza, whom I keep dragging into new fandoms, and who loves me anyway.

This is his favorite part. Justin rises from Brian's bed, sticky and sated, and moves into the bathroom to start the shower. Sometimes he comes back to the bathroom door to watch Brian sleep while the water heats. Sometimes he stays by the shower, closing his eyes and seeing Brian a different way, the lines of face and body he's drawn a hundred times from memory.

Today, he indulges in mental snapshots, and Brian's there when he opens his eyes. They don't speak, Brian just opens the shower door without looking away from him and reaches inside to test the temperature. Then Brian's moving, pulling him into steam and under water. Pulling him in and under, hands on him, lips on him, focus on him like a searchlight.

Justin basks in it.

It's in here, more than in bed, that Brian lets his body say what his mouth won't. It's in here he lays claim, in here he begs, in here he makes reckless declarations he scoffs at anyone else for making. Justin has never asked if Brian showers with his tricks, but Brian answers him anyway, every time. Brian makes his tricks work for it; after that first approach, if you want Brian Kinney, you have to keep up. Justin knows this intimately. But that rule doesn't apply in here. In here, Brian comes to him.


End file.
